


Night Light

by HelenBlossom



Series: The Keepers Chronicles [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: An idea came to me, And suddenly I have a new AU to write for, Fluff, M/M, World Keepers AU, and a oneshot idea, and so here we are, precious boys being precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Jeremy was sitting near the edge of the cliff, unable to sleep for a reason unknown to him.Usually the night air and soft crashing of the waves beneath him would help soothe him into slumber, but something was different.He couldn't place it.





	Night Light

Keepers were not gods by any means.

They were chosen every few centuries, marked with an emblem on the back of their hand. They were immortal until the role was passed down to the next generation of Keepers.

Each protected a different aspect of the world around them. Some could control and regulate time, others could control natural disasters. 

Jeremy Heere, aged sixteen, was the Keeper of the night, the moon and held a strong connection with the tides.

He was currently sitting near the edge of a cliff.

_

Jeremy sat crosslegged on the grass, eyes up, locked on the half moon and the stars dotted faintly across the midnight blue landscape.

A gentle breeze washed over him and he sighed quietly, curling into himself slightly.

He was within his element, he should feel relaxed and yet, he wasn't. He felt on edge, and the worst part about the situation was that he didn't know why he felt that way.

The waves rolled and crashed into the cliff face, the somehow muted sound lulling Jeremy to a degree. It didn't manage to send him to sleep, and the boy shifted as he pulled his knees to his chest.

His emblem, his Keeper mark, felt like it was burning into his pale skin. It was a dark blue cresent moon, a silver star decorating the empty space between the two tips, a permanent reminder on the back of his left hand.

Jeremy tugged at the sleeves of his cardigan, pulling one sleeve over the tips of his right fingers. He huffed, glancing down at the grass, basking in a soft silver glow. 

He needed to sleep, he knew it, but he couldn't force himself to. The near silence was deafening, and he shifted closer towards the edge of the cliff, feeling small drops of the water that was spraying upwards, left behind by the waves.

Jeremy was acutely aware of the sound of soft footsteps behind him; rustling of grass in the breeze and the crunching of dirt and rock underneath light footfalls.

Someone sat next to him, and a familiar tanned right hand was rested beside his pale left one. It brandished a Keeper mark of it's own; a golden sun, beams tipped red. Side by side to his blue moon, the marks seemed to match perfectly.

Michael Mell, Keeper of the sun and the day. His best friend of twelve years, his Keeper in crime and his player one. 

"What's up, Jer?" He asked gently, leaning back against his other hand, watching Jeremy with concern.

"Nothing much." He replied, not elaborating on his response as he watched the waves roll towards the shore with mild interest.

Michael scoffed disbelievingly, shifting as his fingers brushed comfortingly against Jeremy's.  
"We both know that's a lie. You can talk to me, Miah, you know that."

The moon guardian closed his eyes with a small nod, taking a shallow breath as he began to talk.  
"I guess I just can't sleep. I felt really uncomfortable, so I came out here to calm down, because that usually works." Michael already knew this, having spent many evenings outside with him. "But it's not working today. I feel restless and I feel like there's something wrong, but I can't pinpoint it. My mark feels like it's burning constantly, and I don't know how to make it stop."

He felt tired, physically and mentally drained, but something was keeping him up.

His friend hummed under his breath after a moment to process the information. Jeremy swallowed thickly, glancing to the side. Michael took his hand and suddenly, the burning sensation seemed to dull until it felt almost pleasant. Jeremy glanced up into deep brown eyes and a small smile.  
"Don't worry about it for now, okay? Right now, let's focusing on getting you to sleep."

Michael pulled him to his feet, helping his stabalise with a small chuckle as Jeremy stumbled.  
"Careful, Jer!"

Jeremy smiled tiredly as Michael led him down. It was a fairly small cliff, conveniently close to the neighbourhood that the boys lived in. 

Michael was humming a song he couldn't quite remember the name of, soothing him. 

And if the stars shone slightly brighter and the waves calmed by just a fraction, nobody seemed to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick start to the series, written at an ungodly hour as usual, which seems to be the only time I properly sit down to write.


End file.
